


Round and Round

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, just a bit bc Wonwoo is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meeting the love of your life is supposed to be magical; it's supposed to make you feel complete and whole, like suddenly your limbs aren't too lanky or your bones don't feel so heavy under your skin anymore. And there's so many stories about how it's supposed to go. You know, there's the one where you meet as kids and stay together forever, or there's the one where you're missed connections, chasing after each other for years until you finally collide and make each other feel perfect.Everyone says it's the best feeling in the world, everyone says that nothing compares to finally meeting your soulmate.But Wonwoo’s not everyone. And Wonwoo hates his soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally... Just wrote this :~) enjoy lol
> 
> Also, two things   
> 1: sorry if the dialogue is a bit lacking. I'm emotionally consitpated myself lol  
> 2: Wonwoo is kinda a butt in this bc he's a lil bit mean /: don't let that fool u tho lol he's just emotionally constipated and he understands he's wrong

Meeting the love of your life is supposed to be magical; it's supposed to make you feel complete and whole, like suddenly your limbs aren't too lanky or your bones don't feel so heavy under your skin anymore. And there's so many stories about how it's supposed to go. You know, there's the one where you meet as kids and stay together forever, or there's the one where you're missed connections, chasing after each other for years until you finally collide and make each other feel perfect.

Everyone says it's the best feeling in the world, everyone says that nothing compares to finally meeting your soulmate.

But Wonwoo’s not everyone. And Wonwoo _hates_ his soulmate.

 

“ _Wen Junhui_!” Wonwoo shouts from their shared bedroom. He feels absolutely _livid_ at the sight of Junhui’s clothes spread all over the floor and all the food wrappers tossed haphazardly around the room.

They had a deal about cleaning; Wonwoo even made Junhui sign a goddamn contract about cleaning because he knows how messy the guy is. But still, it's never fucking clean.

“You called?” Junhui says sweetly with his head peeked around the corner. He bats his eyelashes at Wonwoo, surely hoping that if it works on literally everyone else, it would work on Wonwoo. But nope. Wonwoo shoots him a death glare that makes Junhui’s skin crawl. “What did I do this time?”

“Take a fucking look around, asshat!” Wonwoo shouts, motioning around the room. His glasses have fallen down the bridge of his nose but he's too annoyed to fix them.

Looking around at his miss, Junhui does feel bad about it. He did sign a contract after all, and he knows how Wonwoo feels about _messes_.

Junhui sighs. “Dude, I’m–”

“No, ‘ _dude_ ’.” Wonwoo cuts him off harshly, making Junhui’s eyes go wide. “I'm tired of going round and round like this all the time. Just clean your fucking mess up, and leave me the hell alone.”

And before Junhui could even say anything else (not like he wanted too anyway), Wonwoo shoves past him out the door and leaves him alone in the mess he made.

_So much for soulmates_ , Junhui thinks to himself bitterly as he shoots Mingyu a text to help him clean. Mingyu loves to clean.

 

Wonwoo loved being alone. Wonwoo loved not having a soulmate.

When he was younger and everyone around him seemed to be falling in love and getting their lives together, he just sat on the sidelines and didn't pay them any attention. He wasn't too hellbent on finding his soulmate, hell, he didn't even care if he had one. Sometimes, he wished he was one of those people without a soulmate. He didn't care if studies showed that those people were significantly sadder than people with soulmates, he'd take being sad any day over being in love.

It was only when he got into his junior year of high school that Wonwoo started wondering a bit about who his soulmate could be. He had read online that most people meet their soulmates between the ages of 15 and 25, which meant that he could meet his any day now – if he had one, that is.

And it just so happened that one day, while he was secretly looking up, what he deemed, soulmate shit in the school’s library, a boy sat down beside him… and he felt it.

When you meet your soulmate, you get a tingly sensation all over your body. It's something no one could naturally ever feel without their soulmate so no one mistakes this feeling for anything else. It feels calm and relaxing, as if you're floating in cool water without a care in the world. And instantly, Wonwoo hated it.

He wasn't ready for it, and he hates surprises. Can't stand them. He wished you got a warning before meeting your soulmate, like a dream or something.

And so he turned to see the guy for the first time in his life, and the first thing he noticed was that the guy had a huge zit on the very tip of his nose.

“Nice.” Wonwoo said bitterly out loud. He didn't mean to. But the other guy obviously didn't pick up on the sarcasm and smiled at Wonwoo with perfectly straight, white teeth.

“Thanks,” The guy said, smirking. Wonwoo just stared at his zit. “I’m pretty handsome, right?”

“Sure…” Wonwoo wished this wasn't happening, wished he didn't have to have a soulmate, wished he felt something for this narcissistic greaseball in front of him.

The guy stuck his hand out for Wonwoo to shake. His fingers were nicely shaped, Wonwoo guessed. “My name’s Wen Junhui, by the way. Nice to meet you, _soulmate_.”

“Jeon Wonwoo,” Wonwoo replied, easily fitting his hand into Junhui’s; hating that he didn't feel a thing. “Nice to meet you, too.”

 

It didn't take long for Wonwoo to realize that he hated Junhui. The guy told the _worst_ jokes, he had the _worst_ , most annoying friends, and his huge fucking zit didn't go away until a week after they met. Wonwoo couldn't stop staring at it whenever the spoke, which he tried to keep at a minimum amount since Junhui liked to talk his ear off. It was like torture. All the people who told him that meeting his soulmate would make him feel amazing were dirty liars.

Deep down, though, he didn't just blame others for misleading him. He also blamed himself for not being able to love Junhui the way he's biologically supposed to. No matter how much Wonwoo disliked the guy, it wasn't fair that he had a soulmate who didn't want anything to do with him.

  
“You know soulmates don't have to be in a romantic relationship, right?” Jihoon asked Wonwoo one day at lunch. Wonwoo was just telling him that he escaped from Junhui earlier, and Jihoon felt bad for both of them. “Like, you don't have to be in love with Junhui.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, not at Jihoon, but at himself because he did know this, and yet he still felt bad. “Yeah, I know…” Wonwoo looked over to where Junhui was being loud with his friends at a different table. “But I don't think he wants it to be that way, though. I think he wants me to love him.”

“I'm sure he'll understand if you just told him.”

“How can I tell him anything when I hate talking to him?” Wonwoo asks, stabbing his food with a plastic fork. “Like, he's very extroverted and I'm… not. When we talk, he does most of it and I just sit there and try my hardest to dissociate.”

Jihoon seems to ponder this for a second as he also glances over at Junhui. He cocks his head to the side as if realizing something before setting his smart little eyes on Wonwoo. “Are you sure you hate Junhui?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, like, are you sure you hate Junhui and not, I dunno, the fact that you hate the concept of soulmates and love in general?” Jihoon pauses as Wonwoo soaks in what he said. He shrugs. “I dunno… I just feel like maybe you're confusing your hatred or uncomfortableness with soulmates and love and commitment with the fact Junhui is your complete opposite.”

“So, like, you think I'm taking out my insecurities on Junhui basically?”

“Well… yeah.”

“ _Oh_.” Wonwoo says.

“Oh.” Jihoon agrees, shoving a piece of shitty school lunch into his mouth.

 

Wonwoo immediately went into college after high school ended, partly because he cares about his education and partly because he wanted to be away from Junhui and all his hand holding and back hugs. But that didn't go according to plan as well as he wanted it to because Junhui decided that they should live together.

When Wonwoo consulted Jihoon and Seongcheol about it, they said he should give it a try, he should see if maybe being around Junhui more than usual could help him feel more comfortable.

It didn't.

In fact, it really just made Wonwoo more sure that he hated both Junhui and soulmates, love, and commitment.

Junhui was messy, Junhui was loud, Junhui had his friends over until late at night and Wonwoo couldn't focus on his homework because of how annoying they all were. Wonwoo suspected that he had died and went to Hell and this is the punishment Satan decided to give him: life with Junhui. _Great_.

One of the first things Wonwoo did when they started living together in a tiny, two-bedroom apartment was designate their personal spaces. He had his own room with his own workspace and his own closet; Junhui had his own room with his own workspace and his own closet. Everything was settled and smooth. Except for the bathroom situation.

There was only one bathroom in their apartment, and Wonwoo was sure he'd commit murder the next time Junhui let his toothpaste run into the sink, or the next time Junhui didn't put a new roll of toilet paper on after using the last bits. It was simple, really. Wonwoo thought that since Junhui came from a big family he'd be a little better at cleaning up after himself and understanding the importance of personal space. But nope. Junhui was almost always up in Wonwoo’s space.

And it got even worse when Minghao moved in with them and took Junhui’s bedroom. They had to share Wonwoo’s now, and it was incredible taxing.

It took two months before Wonwoo blew up and got legitimately angry with Junhui and his messes.

He shouted and even cried a little but before leaving for a week to stay at Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s place.

Junhui remembers feeling really shitty. Even if he knew they weren't what he thought soulmates were supposed to be, they still felt some of the effects of being soulmates. Junhui could feel what Wonwoo feels when his emotions are extra strong, like they were. He could understand exactly what Wonwoo was feeling even if they weren't in the same room. And it was torture.

He felt like shit for making Wonwoo feel that way. It's not like he was trying to make this happen… he just had gotten into the habit of letting himself be messy ever since he realized Wonwoo didn't really care about him.

It took Junhui a year to realize that Wonwoo didn't feel the way he wanted him to feel about them being soulmates, and ever since then, he's let himself go. He thought that they could at least be friends, so around Wonwoo, Junhui acted the way he did around his friends. But clearly that didn't work out.

He realized that he needed to change after talking to Soonyoung and Seokmin who are his friends and soulmates with each other.

“He's been super shitty to you this whole time, though.” Soonyoung said. “He's never once been nice to you.”

“He just…” Junhui searches for the right words. “Wonwoo’s just not a soulmate kinda guy, you know? He's just not like that.”

“So?” Seokmin asks, slightly angry. Junhui knows how his friends feel about his situation and about Wonwoo not being in love with him, and he knows it's not good. “That doesn't give him a pass to be a total dick to you all the time!”

“Usually he's not, though!” Junhui says, realizing that he's not necessarily the victim, that they're both victims in a way. “He's just mean when I don't respect boundaries and shit.”

Soonyoung and Seokmin look at each other for a second, communicating without even speaking. Junhui wishes he could have that with Wonwoo.

“Listen, Jun…” Soonyoung starts seriously, placing his hand over Junhui’s knee. “I know we say this to you all the time, but you should seriously talk to him. You guys need to stop being so emotionally constipated around each other and talk through your shit.”

“Neither one of you is gonna be happy in the long run if you keep going like this. And I think you know that.” Seokmin adds, making Junhui frown because he knows it's true… he just hates the fact that he's going to have to talk about this with Wonwoo.

Junhui sighs. He knows what he has to do.

 

During their senior year, Junhui thought that maybe Wonwoo was starting to be more open and okay with having a soulmate.

They were walking to lunch together, something Wonwoo initiated instead of Junhui which shocked him since this was around the time he was starting to come to terms with Wonwoo not loving him the way he wanted him to, when Wonwoo brushed the back of their hands against each other.

Since they're soulmates, physically touching one another sends electricity throughout their bodies. It's not a shock, though, it's more of a slow current sneaking its way up your spine and then spreading throughout your entire body.

And when their hands brushed, Junhui felt goosebumps rise all over his skin, and he could see the way Wonwoo’s cheeks turned an adorable pink color. He wanted to point it out and tell him how cute it was, but he knew Wonwoo would pull away if he did. So he restrained himself. That didn't stop him from beaming, though.

“Do you...” Wonwoo started to say but seemed to get choked up in the process. “Do you, uh, wanna eat lunch with me today?”

“Yes!” Junhui practically shouted, causing Wonwoo and two people standing close to them jump. “Sorry, sorry. Yes, I do.” He said quieter.

Wonwoo smiled.

And for a while, things seemed to be looking up for Junhui and Wonwoo’s relationship. They ate lunch together everyday, Wonwoo actually _spoke_ , and one day, Wonwoo even let Junhui hold his hand. After that, Junhui held his hand as many times as he could; he loved the way it felt in his own. It was about the same size so their fingers could perfectly intertwine.

Junhui had never been happier in his life.

It's a known fact that when you and your soulmate are intimate and touch each other, whether it be hugging or hand holding or sex, you both get happier. So a lot of times, people who haven't met their soulmate yet and also have depression feel better after they meet their soulmate. It's a wonderful thing that Junhui always wanted to experience. And now he finally gets to.

Things only started going down hill when they were hanging out at a park, playing around with a soccer ball and trying to fit their bigger, teenage bodies on the playground equipment meant for children.

It was going great at first. Wonwoo was talking a lot, he seemed to be extra happy that day. Junhui even got to see one of those smiles he does where his face scrunches up and makes him look more adorable than he already does. But things took a sour turn when they were resting on a bench with their thighs pressed together.

“Can I?” Junhui asked as he held out his hand to take Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo nodded with a blush.

But instead of just simply holding Wonwoo’s hand, Junhui also put one arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders. He hoped this wasn't too much for Wonwoo, and it didn't seem like it was because Wonwoo snuggled a bit closer.

“Is this fine?” Junhui asked softly, eyes focused on the side of Wonwoo’s smooth face. He didn't have acne problems like Junhui did and he loved that about Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nodded again, blush still evident on his cheeks. “It's fine. Thank you for asking.”

They both went quiet for a bit, just sitting in the warmth created between two soulmates.

Like we're supposed to be, Junhui thought to himself with a smile.

“Hey, Junhui,” Wonwoo said in a small, scared voice. Immediately, Junhui was concerned.

“Yeah?” He asked, eyes wide. “What's wrong?”

“N-Nothing, it's just I…” Trailing his sentence off, Wonwoo turns to look at Junhui with his eyes wide and his brows furrowed.

Like this, their faces were closer than they've ever been. If Junhui wanted to, he could press the tips of their noses together. It would be soft and loving, and just thinking about the possibility made Junhui’s heart soar. He didn't do it, though… he couldn't. It would probably be too much for Wonwoo.

“I was just wondering if you could kiss me?” Wonwoo asked quickly as if he had been trying to shove it out of his mouth.

For a second, Junhui was unsure. He didn't wan to scare Wonwoo off. But then he thought that since Wonwoo was asking, that must mean he wants it.

“Do you–,” Junhui stops to find the right words. “Are you sure you want me to kiss you?”

Wonwoo just nods again and squeezes Junhui’s hand tighter.

“Please,” He says softly, staring at Junhui’s lips. “Please kiss me, Junhui.”

And Junhui did.

He couldn't kiss Wonwoo like how he wanted to kiss Wonwoo, not yet at least. So instead, he bent forward slowly, applying no real pressure, until their lips met.

Wonwoo made a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat Junhui wondered if this was his first kiss. It was Junhui’s.

Both of their lips seemed to melt onto each other in the most amazing of ways. It was like how their hands fit perfectly in each other's, or how when Junhui hugs Wonwoo, their bodies perfectly align.

Junhui took his hand out of Wonwoo’s hold and cupped his jaw, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved against each other so softly, it almost felt unreal. And Junhui felt dizzy as if he was in a dream.

But he was knocked out of his dream-like state when Wonwoo pulled away, not suddenly but still quick enough to make Junhui wonder if he did something wrong.

“Wonwoo–” Junhui started, but Wonwoo cut him off.

“I have to go,” He said in a rush. Junhui watched Wonwoo blink and frantically search around him as if looking for something. “Sorry, I-I have to go.”

“Wait!” Junhui reached out for him as he stood up to leave. Wonwoo stopped and stared down at where Junhui’s hand was wrapped around his wrist.

“I'm sorry, Junhui.” He said sadly. “But I really have to go.”

And after that, Wonwoo never let Junhui hold his hand again.

 

Staying at Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s place for a week felt good to Wonwoo. It was a nice, refreshing break that he desperately needed. Being around Junhui was taking a toll on him, one that being around your soulmate really shouldn't.

But he knew that he couldn't stay there forever and that he had to go home eventually. So he packed up his things, thanked them for letting him stay, and left. On the way home, he tried to figure out how he could avoid Junhui for as long as possible. And also how to get a restraining order.

  
“Wonwoo?” Was the first thing he heard when he got home. “Is that you?”

Wonwoo sighed. _Fuck_ , he thought to himself. “Yes, it's me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Junhui said as he came face to face with Wonwoo for the first time in a while. Wonwoo noticed that he looked seriously worn out and tired. There were bags under his eyes that weren't normally there; Junhui was usually pretty handsome, but now he just looks like a mess. Wonwoo feels guilty. “Okay. Welcome back.”

Wonwoo just nods and tears his eyes away from Junhui. He can't look at him any longer.

As he walks through the apartment and back to his room, he notices that everything is _spotless_. Not just clean and tidy… but _spotless_. He realized that Junhui must have cleaned.

He doesn't necessarily want to talk to Junhui right now, but he feels a spark of interest knowing that Junhui cleaned the house for him, so he walks to the kitchen where Junhui’s bent over something he’s cutting.

“Did you clean the house?” Wonwoo asks. He watches Junhui’s shoulder blades bunch together beneath his tight, black turtleneck.

Without turning around, Junhui answers him. “Yeah. I even got Mingyu to come over and help me and give me cleaning tips.” He snorts. “That dork really loves cleaning.”

“There's nothing wrong with being clean.” Wonwoo says, almost instinctively being on the defense. Cleanliness was a touchy subject between the two of them.

Junhui turns around at that, knife raised without even realizing it. “No! That's not what I meant!”

Wonwoo eyes the knife and Junhui embarrassingly chuckles before sitting it down on the counter.

“Well,” Wonwoo starts, feeling uncomfortable. He clears his threat and looks away from Junhui’s tired eyes. “Thank you. For cleaning.”

Junhui smiles. “No problem. I'm going to clean from now on.”

Wonwoo arches an eyebrow at him, not believing. “Really? You're gonna clean?”

“Of course!” He nods frantically and steps a little closer but then stops himself as if remembering that Wonwoo doesn't like to be super close to him. “I know it frustrates you when I was messy… but I'm going to try not to be anymore. I don't want to make you mad or uncomfortable.”

They're both quiet for a moment seeing as this is the most they've really talked about things like this. It's not quite what they really need to discuss, but it's just the surface, and Wonwoo thinks that they both can feel something's about to happen.

Not right now, though.

Right now, Wonwoo only nods and thanks Junhui again before walking back to their room and shutting the door.

He spends the rest of the night curled up underneath his duvet with his phone’s light shining directly into his eyes as he googles: _how to love someone_.

 

“Wasn't it just two weeks ago that you told me you'd get better at cleaning?” Mingyu asked Junhui as they worked on the mess he had made in his and Wonwoo’s bedroom. “Didn't you tell him that, too?”

Junhui sighs as he stuffs a food wrapper in a trash bag. “I know I fucked up and pissed him off again, okay? I promised him I wouldn't and things were going better than usual, but I fucked up. I know that.”

Ever since Wonwoo came back home after freaking out and staying at Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s place and Junhui told him he'd be more clean, things seemed to be getting better between them. It was nothing like senior year, but it was closer. And Junhui was just excited.

They'd make and eat breakfast together in the mornings, even when neither had a morning class. Then they'd clean their dishes off and hang out for the rest of the day until classes.

It was kind of awkward at first, because Junhui could tell Wonwoo was trying to let himself unwind a bit and not be so uptight, but they were making progress; Junhui only hoped they'd only go up from here. He didn't want to start back at zero again.

But it didn't. And Wonwoo freaked out again.

Junhui could hear Wonwoo’s angry voice saying, “ _I'm tired of going round and round like this all the time. Just clean your fucking mess up, and leave me the hell alone._ ” On repeat in his head. It was torture.

“You know,” Minghao’s voice rings out from the door way and knocks Junhui out of his thoughts. Both Mingyu and Junhui turn to see him leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest. “I feel like Wonwoo getting mad over cleanliness is just one big metaphor, don't you?”

Junhui shoots Mingyu a look. “What do you mean?” He asks Minghao.

“Well, Jihoon and I were talking the other day and he was telling me how Wonwoo’s scared of commitment and that he's always really hated the idea of soulmates.” Minghao shrugs. “I dunno, I just think that Wonwoo getting pissed off over your messes is a metaphor because he's, like, using it as an excuse to let his anger out over being mad at himself.”

“So, Jun’s messes are the metaphor?” Mingyu asks and Junhui can practically see the gears turning in his head. Minghao nods. “And Wonwoo’s getting mad over them because they stand for his messy feelings towards Junhui?”

“Pretty much.” Minghao says.

Junhui’s pretty sure Wonwoo just hates how messy he is, but Minghao’s point really makes him think.

“I think I really need to talk to him.” Junhui says. “I've wasted enough time just trying to please him. I need to know what he wants and he needs to know that I'll do whatever makes him happy.”

 

Wonwoo’s always been good at waking up in the morning and getting ready without letting tiredness get in his way. But last night, he slept on the couch instead of in his bed because he couldn't stand being in the same room as Junhui.

He promised he'd clean, he promised he'd be better. And for a while, he was. Wonwoo saw Junhui actually trying and it made him feel like maybe they could be together.

He wakes up angry over it and thinks about it as he goes into the kitchen to eat some cereal; he can't even make something to eat because he's so exhausted.

“Hey,” Wonwoo heads Junhui’s small morning voice say from the doorway of the kitchen. “I know it's early, but we should talk.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“Don't be like that, Wonwoo.” Junhui says more urgently as he walks over to their table and sits down. “We really need to talk about what the fuck we're doing”.

Wonwoo sits up a bit straighter hearing his voice like that, Junhui’s never been this serious.

“Okay,” Wonwoo says, swallowing the spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “Let's talk.”

Junhui visibly relaxes at that, sinking back into his chair, and Wonwoo watches the way his collarbones fall and rise in time with his breathing.

_Let's talk_.

  
“I'm just gonna dive right in, okay?” Junhui asks Wonwoo, who only nods. Junhui takes a deep breath. “What are you afraid of?”

Wonwoo wasn't expecting that so he isn't sure how to reply. He wonders if he means figuratively or literally. Probably both. But he doesn't want to beat around the bush anymore, he, like Junhui, wants to get over their issues and work this shit out like the adults they are.

“You.” Wonwoo answers seriously and is surprised to see that Junhui doesn't get offended. He just takes it in with a serious nod. “And just… having a soulmate in general.”

“You seemed to be fine with it senior year,” Junhui points out. “What happened? Why did you act like that after we kissed?”

Wonwoo wills his face not to heat up at the memory of the kiss and how he embarrassingly handled it afterwards. He really regretted doing that to Junhui, but he didn't know what else to do.

“I was afraid,” Wonwoo explains. “I was afraid that what I felt was too strong and something bad was gonna happen, that I was gonna ruin us somehow. I dunno. It's just scary for me, you know, being with someone like the way we're supposed to be since we're soulmates is incredibly heavy… I can't handle that.”

“Was I moving too fast, though? Because I completely understand that you're afraid and that you were afraid and I was trying to be cautious.”

“You were fine, Junhui. It was all me. I was just being dumb and…” Wonwoo tries to remember how Jihoon had helped him put it all that time ago in high school. “Taking my insecurities out on you. I'm sorry.”

Junhui thinks about it first and hesitates, but then reaches across the table where Wonwoo’s hand is resting and just kind of sits it there, not putting any pressure on Wonwoo to hold it. Just letting it sit there if he wanted to.

“It’s not all you, though, is it?” Junhui bitterly smiles. “I'm messy and loud and I never really try to make you comfortable. I just kinda lived around you and hoped you'd just blend in with my lifestyle.”

Biting his lip, Wonwoo let's his hand slip into Junhui’s. Junhui smiles.

“We can change, right?” Wonwoo asks, looking up at meeting Junhui’s eyes.

Junhui nods. “Of course we can. We can help each other be better versions of ourselves.”

Almost sarcastically, Wonwoo chuckles. “What else are soulmates for after all?”

Junhui laughs at that. “Exactly. What else are soulmates for than to help each other prosper?”

They look at each other for one quiet moment and seem to come to some sort of wordless understanding. Junhui realizes that they just connected the way soulmates are supposed to, that they're making progress.

“And all we had to do was talk,” Wonwoo says with a laugh, reading Junhui’s mind. “Amazing.”

They sit there at their kitchen table for hours after that, just talking.

They have lots to catch up on anyway. 


End file.
